


Gasping for Air

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Aftercare, Alpha!Zarkon, Asphyxiation, Beta!Kolivan, Bondage, Hair Pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, breath play, water boarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Zarkon decides to test how long his lover can hold his breath.





	Gasping for Air

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Pre-canon Kolivan/Zarkon tonight, I hope you guys enjoy too! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Orignally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Galra were not the best known species for being swimmers. 

Of course there were some exceptions to this, such as those who lived by the swamps or the lakes on the planet’s surface. But they still weren’t as skilled as the nalquodians or the leg-less species that lived beneath the ice of their planet.

Still it was not a common skill amongst the Galra, let alone just wading in the water.

So when the New Emperor of Daibazaal had suggested trying something knew to his lover, Kolivan was anxious at the idea. For one the only water he had ever touched in his entire existence was for washing his hands, bathing and later for showering.

This though? This was a  completely new experience for him.

Zarkon has tied the ropes securely around Kolivan’s arms to pin them to his back as he knelt at the edge of the small private pool that the new emperor had in his own private garden. The dark blue ropes dig slightly into Kolivan’s arms as he knelt close to the edge.

He could see their dim reflections in the water, his braid over his shoulder as his lover walks up behind him and gently holds his shoulders. 

Those claws of his lightly trace along the skin of his neck, sending shivers through his body and elicits a quiet moan from him. Kolivan’s head is gently tilted back to look up at the other, those red eyes looking gently into his.

“….What is your signal, my dear?”

Kolivan blushed when Zarkon crouched down, hands slipping to hold his loced’s shoulders.

The young warrior shivers, “T…two snaps of my fingers.”

Warmth blooms in his chest when his forehead is kissed.

“Good. Now,” a hand slowly grips his braid and twirls it around the knuckles. Slowly he started to pull on it until Kolivan was in a slight arch before Zarkon started to slowly lower him down.

“Let’s begin shall we?”

………………………..

Zarkon held nothing back as he had Kolivan’s head under water while he fucked him deep and rough. Those bound hands curl and uncurl in the bindings of the ropes as the slit clenches around Zarkon’s cock.

The water was warm around Kolivan’s head as it was completely submerged and held under by the strong hand holding his hair. He squirmed and moved his head from side to side as his slit is stretched by that wonderful cock.

A smirk forms on the emperor’s face as he feels those wet walls clenching around him as bubbles are forming around Kolivan. He watched him buck and try lifting his head from the water as his lung strain. 

When his movements start to weaken, when he’s trembling and those legs go from shaking to small twitches Zarkon raises his head from the water.

Kolivan gave a deep breath and coughed, eyes wide as he takes in gulps of fresh air. He blinks and pants as he looks around a bit, with his mouth opening and closing.

“Look at you….” Zarkon hissed as he angled his hips to slam right into Kolivan’s spot as he slides his free hand to rub the lovely clit.

“Ghhnnngh….uuunngh….” water drips down his chin as his hands twitch.

The Emperor began to pick up the pace, “Lets see….do you think you could last  half a minute longer?”

Kolivan barely opens his mouth to answer, giving a quiet gasp before having his head submerged again. He gave a gurgle before his he arches a bit.

Zarkon growled deeply as he starts to really slam his hips into Kolivan’s. His eyes seem to gleam with pleasure as he shudders. Stars he loved seeing the other like this…completely at his mercy while also trusting him not to push to far. He rolled the clit as Kolivan’s cock was beginning to twitch. 

“Mmmm…That’s it Koli…Stars just a little longer….then you’ll get a reward…..!”

Kolivan releases a large burst of bubbles when the burn of his legs begins to act up again. His toes curl as he tries hard not to breathe in water while his lungs screamed for air. His slit was practically gushing slick from the constriction though and if diddnt help with that wonderful cock fucking him hard and fast.

_I can do this…I can do this…_

The aching in his chest however begged to differ. His fingers curl into claws as his vision started to see spots. Oh gods oh gods he was so close but he was also suffering from lack of oxygen. 

His mouth slowly starts to open—

Air floods his lungs when Zarkon pulls his head back up once more as he gave three more plunging thrusts into him. 

Kolivan stilled, eyes half lidded and mouth agape when he felt the emperor filling him up with warm, thick cum. His own orgasm is quick but no less powerful as he tenses up with a weak cry before going slack when he immediately falls into unconsciousness while breathing deep gasps of air…

…………………….

When he wakes up, he finds himself in warm pajamas, with large arms gently wrapped around his body. His hair had been brushed out and dried back to soft, silky straight strands and he was lying on a warm soft bed.

He blinks a little blearily before he feels a kiss against his chin.

“Mmmm….?” He blinked a little before smiling a little, “Zar…?”

“Shhhhh…” the larger Galra gently nuzzled his cheeks against Kolivan’s before gently holding his hand, “You did so well Koli…but you need to rest now….”

“Mmmm…” he opened his mouth to protest but a yawn and his eyes drooping cut him off. Instead he just purrs quietly while snuggling closer to the Emperor and letting him kiss his head and nuzzle him.

_Please…don’t ever let this moment end…if I’m to die one day let it be like this in his arms…._

 


End file.
